villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Audrey (You May Now Kill The Bride)
Audrey is the main antagonist of the 2016 Lifetime thriller film You May Now Kill The Bride. She is portrayed by Tammin Sursok, who also played Jenna Marshall in Pretty Little Liars. History The film begins with Audrey having a dream about murdering a bride-to-be with an ax. After this, her stepbrother Mark proposes to his friend Nicole, much to Audrey's chagrin. Nicole enlists the help of her friend Celine to help plan the wedding. Audrey moves in with Mark and Nicole to help plan the wedding. The next day, Audrey "accidentally" reveals that Mark had a fiancee before Nicole named Rachel, who wrote a suicide not that read "I'm Sorry" before jumping off a bridge. This creates an awkward situation, much to Audrey's joy. Mark explains why he didn't tell Nicole about Rachel and the two make up. The next day, Celine and Nicole go to the dress-fitting, and Audrey shows up, although she wasn't directly invited. She and Celine appear to not like each other, as Audrey was opposed to many of Celine's ideas. Nicole picks out her favorite dress, and as she and Celine leave, Audrey pretends to forget her phone, and secretly changes the fitting measurements. Later, Mark and Nicole go to pose for engagement photos, while Audrey takes anti-psychotic pills and wears Nicole's clothes. She also makes custom invitations in Nicole's handwriting. Nicole saves Audrey a piece of cake, which Celine attempts to eat. Audrey startles Celine with a menacing expression and snatches the cake, confirming Celine's suspicions that Audrey is a psychopath. Later, Celine suggests that Mark and Nicole make a sex-tape, which they do. At the bridal shower, Audrey puts the video in Celine's PowerPoint presentation, which is played in front of Nicole and Mark's acquaintances, much to their embarrassment. Nicole believes that Celine did that intentionally, and fires her. Celine believes that Audrey set her up, and looks into her past. After discovering some information that suggests Audrey is dangerous, she leaves a voicemail on Nicole's phone, which is heard by Audrey. After Celine is on her way back to her car in a parking garage, Audrey attacks Celine and pushes her over the edge, knocking her comatose. With Celine out of the picture, Audrey convinces Nicole to make her the new maid of honor. The next day, Nicole and Audrey go to get the wedding dress, which doesn't fit do to Audrey's changing the numbers. That night, Mark's best man picks him up for his bachelor's party. Nicole visits Celine who has come out of her coma and warns Nicole that Audrey had ruined the lives of Mark's previous love interests so she could have him all to herself and that she was pushed over the edge. Meanwhile, it is revealed that the prostitute at Mark's party (whom he had intercourse with) was actually Audrey in disguise. When Nicole gets home, she is furious at Mark for having a prostitute at his party, and at Audrey for not telling her that she is psychotic. She orders Audrey out of her home. In response, Audrey picks up a knife and tries to kill herself with it, but Mark stops her and calms her down. She is then taken to a mental hospital. Weeks later, at the wedding, Nicole is preparing before she walks down the aisle. However, Audrey, who had escaped the hospital, attacks Nicole and throws her head into the mirror, knocking her unconscious. She puts her in a bathtub with the water running in an attempt to drown her, forges a suicide note, puts on a bridal dress, and walks down the aisle. When Mark realizes that Audrey has done something with Nicole, he goes to her room and saves her from drowning. Audrey attacks them with a knife, but is subdued and taken to the hospital again. In the film's final scene, Mark and Nicole are finally married and they take their wedding picture to Audrey, whose doctor says she is recovering. Audrey says she is happy for them and accepts the picture. She waits until they leave and mutilates the picture, implying that she is still delusional. Category:Abusers Category:Addicts Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Female Category:Psychotic Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Rapists Category:Murderer Category:Forgers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Obsessed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Stalkers Category:Traitor Category:Suicidal Category:Homicidal Category:Mutilators Category:Charismatic Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Perverts Category:Paranoid Category:Karma Houdini Category:Fighters Category:Siblings Category:Delusional Category:Related to Hero